I'm Sorry Baby
by JanePanker
Summary: Antara Cinta Dan Dusta YOONMIN/BL/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

*I'm Sorry Baby*

"Selama ini yang ku terima hanya Kepalsuan belaka"

"Berbahagialah Jiminie, Saranghae"

Jimin/Yoongi/BL/Male×male

Enjoy

Bangtan Boys adalah boyband ternama korea selatan yang memulai debutnya pada pertengahan tahun 2012 dengan 7 member yang sangat menarik perhatian terutama remaja wanita yaitu Jin,Suga,Rapmonster,jhope,jimin,V dan sang maknae jungkook. boyband ini mendulang sukses besar hingga sekarang siapa yang tak kenal bangtan boys atau BTS di balik semua kesuksesan yang mereka raih, terdapat kisah cinta yang besemi di antara mereka.

FLASHBACK 2012

"Yoongi Hyung Saranghae" ucap jimin pada hyung tertua kedua setelah jin itu

"Apa..? Kau ini ada-ada saja jiminie" jawab suga atau yang lebih sering di panggil yoongi itu "hyung aku benar-benar kekasihku hyung" jimin kemudian menggenggam tangan yoongi untuk meyakinkan seorang min yoongi yang terkenal dengan kekerasan menatap mata jimin lama, sebenarnya ia juga telah lama menyimpan perasaan pada siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang park jimin

"Hyung.."jimin menyadarkan yoongi dari acara melamunnya"jiminie...nado saranghae" mendengar perkataan yoongi jimin kemudian langsung memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Gomawo yoongi hyung..Saranghae"

NOW 2015

tidak terasa hubungan mereka sudah terjalin 3 tahun,sudah banyak lika-liku dalam hubungan yang sudah mereka dari masalah kecil, hingga masalah yang besar.

Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan yoongi pada jimin semakin kuat.

Yoongi berjalan ke kamar yang di tempati oleh kekasihnya dan juga namjoon. Mereka memang tidak 1 kamar, tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bermesraan.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mendengar percakapan antara kekasihnya dan juga namjoon. Bukannya ia tidak sopan tapi sepertinya hal yang mereka perbincangkan sangat penting,jadi ia memilih untuk menguping dari cela pintu yang tadi sempat ia buka sedikit

"Waaahh! Aku salut padamu jimin, hubungan kalian sudah 3 tahun kan? Dan kau masih bertahan sampai sekarang?"ucap seseorang yang yoongi ketahui adalah apa maksud namjoon dengan masih tahan? Ia tahu bahwa yang namjoon bicarakan adalah hubungannya dan jimin, tapi kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu, setaunya jimin sangat mencintainya

"Sialan kau! Yang awalnya membuat taruhan ini kau kan, dan sekarang kau sudah tau kalau tak seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesonaku"jawab seseorang lagi yang sangat yoongi ketahui bahwa itu adalah park jimin apa maksudnya dengan taruhan, perasaan yoongi mulai tidak enak.

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan? Kau mulai mencintainya?" Tanya namjoon lagi, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka

"I'm not GAY! Aku bahkan masih menyukai kenapa aku bertahan, aku kasihan saja pada yoongi selalu berfikir bagaimana cara untuk memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya"

JDEEER

Hati yoongi bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong akibat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu,Jadi yang selama ini mereka jalani adalah hubungan palsu? Cinta jimin untuknya selama ini palsu?.Air mata yoongi mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, ia merasa kakinya benar-benar sangat hancur

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan mu, Kalaupun kau gay juga tak sampai kau menyesal jim" yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi,ia kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut tapi ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia lebih memilih keluar dari dorm dan mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit..hiks.. kenapa aku selemah ini" yoongi menangis benar-benar terpukul,ia merasa di tak peduli lagi jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini lagipula tak ada seseorang pun yang berada di taman ini selain dirinya, tak heran ini sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam,namun ia masih betah menangis di tempat ini.

"Jadi selama ini semuanya palsu jiminie?semua yang ku terima darimu itu palsu?hikss..hikss..kenapa kau jahat jiminie" yoongi memukul-mukul dadanya,ia merasa sangat sesak hatinya sangat ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan jimin.

"aku memang bodoh..jimin adalah lelaki normal, bukan seperti aku yang menjijikkan ini"yoongi menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan,mungkin keputusan ini akan merugikan banyak ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan menahan sakit ini,biarlah kali ini ia egois.

(Other side)

"Jin hyung? Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Maksudku kemana ia pergi?" Jimin sangat panik tidak,yoongi belum pulang ke dorm mereka padahal sekarang sudah jam 1 masih terus menghubungi ponsel milik kekasihnya itu

Tapi selalu tak aktif

"Jimin hyung, yoongi hyung tidak membawa ponselnya.." jungkook berjalan ke arah jimin,kemudian ia memperlihatkan ponsel yoongi yang berada di tangannya dalam keadaan tadi menemukannya di atas meja tambah kahwatir dibuatnya

"Ya Tuhan yoongi hyung kau dimana.." namjoon menatap jimin dengan pandangan kasihan, "kenyataannya bahkan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ucapanmu barusan jim" gumamnya dalam hati

Kira-kira 15 menit setelah itu, pintu dorm mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yoongi di depan kemudian masuk dan menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya ini. Namun saat matanya jatuh pada jimin,ia dengan cepat mengalihkan masih sangat sakit

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur?ini sudah malam" ia berjalan melewati para member itu dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan min yoongi?"jimin menatap yoongi dengan pandangan sangat marah, bisa-bisanya yoongi terlihat begitu santai, sedangkan ia setengah mati menghawatirkannya.

"Sudahlah jimin, aku hanya keluar sebentar..lagipula aku ini laki-laki,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" yoongi masih tidak menatap wajah lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada kegiatannya melepas mantel yang tadi ia pakai

"TATAP AKU JIKA SEDANG BERBICARA MIN YOONGI !" Jimin berteriak marah di depan wajah tak suka di sangat tahu itu,kemudian jimin menarik yoongi masuk ke kamarnya dan adegan tersebut kelima member lainnya menghela napas, sepertinya namjoon harus menginap di salah satu kamar mereka malam ini.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi hyung, kau darimana?" Jimin mulai menurunkan intonasi menatap yoongi dengan yoongi tetap tidak melihat wajahnya

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya

"Hyung..Bicaralah"jimin menarik dagu yoongi agar menatap ke arahnya.

"Jiminie...apa kau mencintaiku?" yoongi menatap jimin dengan pandangan terluka,dan jimin menyadari tatapan itu.

" aku mencintaimu hyung, kau tau itu"jimin memeluk yoongi dengan erat, namun yoongi tidak membalas pelukannya,jimin heran biasanya yoongi seperti ini

"Apa kata cinta itu juga palsu jiminie?" Gumam yoongi dalam hati

Hari ini mereka ada jadwal perform di acara musik pun juga sudah selesai bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke acara tersebut,namun ada yang aneh di dalam mobil Van ketujuh member BTS ini, Yoongi yang biasanya selalu duduk di samping jimin, kini lebih memilih duduk di samping manajer mereka yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

Jimin menatap punggu yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit di merasa bahwa yoongi mulai menjaga jarak jimin ingin memeluk atau menciumnya yoongi selalu saja mengelak dengan berbagai alasan. Tak jarang juga jimin mendapati yoongi menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya, Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu.

Saat mereka telah selesai dengan penampilannya, yoongi pamit untuk ke toilet, tapi saat ia hendak berbelok ke arah toilet,ia melihat jimin berbincang dengan seorang itu membuat hati yoongi sakit, tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, keputusan yang ia ambil sudah bulat

"Permisi..maaf mengganggu tapi kalian menghalangi jalan" entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yoongi dapat melihat tatapan tak suka yang ditujukan padanya oleh wanita itu.

"Bukankah dia kekasih gay mu jimin?" Yoongi berhenti seketika mendengar perkataan wanita ia berbalik, ia ingin melihat seperti apa wajah jimin saat apa yang di dapatnya, jimin bahkan tak , Hati yoongi sangat sakit

"Maaf Tapi tolong jaga ucapanmu, aku dan jimin tidak ada hubungan adalah seorang lelaki normal yang masih sangat menyukai dada wanita. Dan kalau kau menyukainya dekati saja, setahuku dia sedang lajang" yoongi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menatap jimin, sedangkan jimin? Tentu saja ia kaget setengah mati.

"Silahkan lanjutkan percakapan kalian,maaf mengganggu"yoongi kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, ia tak peduli lagi. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan jimin. bahkan jimin tidak mengejarnya. Yoongi tersenyum miris di tengah tangisannya

Sejak kejadian di toilet itu, yoongi benar-benar menjauhi bukannya ingin lari dari masalah,ia hanya ingin menyiapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan segalanya dan melepaskan cintanya untuk jimin

"Hyung" panggil jimin pada yoongi yang sedang melihat pemandangan malam hari kota seoul dari balkon dorm mereka.

"Ya?" Jawab yoongi singkat,ia bahkan tak berbalik sedikitpun hanya untuk melihat wajah takut jika melihat wajah jimin, keputusan yang di ambilnya akan goyah

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu tadi?" Jimin mendekat ke arah yoongi, perasaanya tidak enak, ia rasanya sangat ingin memeluk yoongi,namun niatan itu terhenti saat yoongi mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat mata jimin melebar

"Hentikan sandiwaramu jimin" yoongi kemudian berbalik,ia menatap jimin dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu hyung" jimin bingung,apa sebenarnya yang yoongi bicarakan ini.

"Kau sudah memenangkan taruhan itu,dan sekarang ayo kita akhiri semua ini"jimin kaget setengah yoongi mengetahui tentang taruhan itu.

"Hyung..aku bisa jelas-.." jimin hendak ,enjelaskannya pada yoongi memotong ucapannya

"Jimin..ayo kita akhiri hubungan palsu ini,cinta palsu ini."mata yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca ia bertekat tidak ingin menangis di depan jimin saat rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan akhirnya air mata itupun jatuh dari kelopak matanya

"Hyung aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"jimin masih terus mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada yoongi tapi yoongi sudah tak ingin mendengarnya lagi,hatinya sudah terlampau sakit.

"Jimin...aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku memberi semua yang biasa aku beri,Tapi kenapa balasan mu seperti ini jimin..KENAPA!?"emosi yoongi sudah tak terkendali lagi. Ia mengeluarkan semua beban yang menumpuk di hatinya.

"Hyung...aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,tentang taruhan itu aku mela-.."yoongi memotong ucapan jimin lagi.

"Kita putus" keputusan yang di buatnya sudah bulat,ia tidak mau lagi jatuh di lubang yang rasa sakit ini yang ia terima dari cinta palsu seorang park jimin.

"Hyung..aku mohon jangan seperti ini"jimin berusaha memeluk tubuh yoongi tapi yoongi lebih dulu menghindar dan pergi dari tempat itu."Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu HYUNG!"jimin berteriak memanggil hyung tersayangnya yang telah ia sakiti itu,namun yoongi sama sekali tidak berbalik ke arahnya.

Tbc/delete?

Ini cuma ff iseng-iseng aja sih sebenarnya kalau mau di lanjutin reviews yah..

Makasih -buingbuin


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Sorry Baby

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Park jimin

\- Min Yoongi

Support Cast : BTS's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating: T

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Yoongi dan jimin benar-benar telah berakhir, lebih tepatnya yoongi yang benar-benar menjauh dari jimin, bukanya jimin tidak berusaha untuk mengajak yoongi bicara tentang masalah ini, tapi yoongi benar-benar telah menjauh darinya, melihat wajah jimin saja ia tak mau. Apalagi yoongi saat ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya distudio, ingin membuat lagu katanya, tapi jimin tau betul itu hanya sebuah alibi yang yoongi ciptakan agar ia bisa menjauh dari jimin

"Hyung?" Namjoon mencoba mendekati yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan komputer besar yang ada di studio itu,

"Ada apa?" Balas yoongi datar, yoongi tidak marah atau pun benci pada namjoon ia hanya merasa kecewa, kenapa lelaki ini tega menjadikannya bahan taruhan, serendah itukah diri yoongi?

"Hyung, masalah taruhan itu aku tid..-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya yoongi lebih dulu memotong ucapannya itu

"Aku tahu,Pergilah" balas yoongi, bahkan ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat wajah namjoon

"Tapi hyung, aku minta maaf, kami memang keterlaluan" ujar namjoon dengan kepala tertunduk

"Pergilah namjoon" balas yoongi lagi, ia hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada komputer yang ada di hadapannya, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi tapi nyatanya pikirannya melayang entah kemana

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu hyung" ujar namjoon kemudian beranjak dari tempat studio itu

Setelah kepergian namjoon, yoongi akhirnya meneteskan air matanya, ia tidak mungkin menangis di hadapan namjoon, itu sama saja membuatnya terlihat lemah

"Kenapa seperti ini jimin?..aku bahkan tulus mencintaimu...hikss" gumamnya di sela tangisan pilunya. Tampa ia sadari namjoon masih berada di depan studio bahkan mendengar tangisan lirih yoongi

"Maafkan aku yoongi hyung" gumam namjoon yang tidak akan di dengar oleh yoongi

.

.

.

Saat ini bangtan sedang disibukkan oleh jadwal mereka yang sangat padat, perform disana-sini belum lagi persiapan comeback mereka yang sebentar lagi akan di menyebabkan yoongi terpaksa kembali ke dorm agar tidak menyusahkan manager mereka yang harus menjemput mereka di dua tempat sekaligus.

"Hyung" panggil jimin saat melihat yoongi baru saja memasuki dorm

"Oh..ada apa?" Jawab yoongi dengan singkat tampa melihat wajah jimin

"Aku ingin bicara..tapi tidak disini, aku tidak mau mengganggu yang lain" ujar jimin dengan suara yang cukup pelan,takut jika yang lain terganggu

"Baiklah ikut aku" balas yoongi

Kini mereka berdiri di balkon dorm mereka dengan posisi yoongi yang berpegang pada pagar pembatas yang ada disana, sedangkan jimin berada tiga langkah di belakangnya, mereka cukup lama terdiam sebelum yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya

"Jadi bicara atau tidak? Aku perlu istirahat" ujar yoongi dengan datar

"Hyung maafkan aku?" Ujar jimin dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Balas yoongi

"Hyung aku serius" ujar jimin memelas

"Aku juga serius, kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Balas yoongi tanpa sekedar berbalik untuk melihat wajah jimin

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan ku" jawab jimin dengan pasti, bahkan matanya saat ini terus tertuju pada pemilik bahu sempit yang bediri tepat di hadapannya

"Jika aku memaafkan mu apakah urusan kita telah selesai?" Tanya yoongi

"Hyung...aku mohon jan...-" belum sempat jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya yoongi sudah terlebih dulu memotong ucapan tersebut

"Jujur saja jimin, setiap aku Melangkahkan kakiku ke dorm ini sama saja aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ribuan duri" ujar yoongi, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisannya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan jimin

"Setiap aku melihat setiap sudut dalam dorm ini, sama saja aku melihat segala kepalsuanmu" ujar yoongi dengan suara yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Hyung maafkan aku" gumam jimin namun tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh yoongi

"Dan setiap aku melihat wajahmu..ak..aku merasa sangat bodoh" kali ini ia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan tangisannya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tampa ia perintah sedikitpun

Jimin yang mendengar isakan yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tampa ia sadari air matanya juga mengalir dari kelopak matanya, mereka berdua menangis dalam diam, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka dari awal

"Pasangan yang bodoh" ujar seseorang tersebut yang ternyata hyung tertua mereka,Jin

"Sampai kapan mereka akan menyakiti diri mereka seperti itu?" Tanya jungkook

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" balas jin

.

.

.

Comeback yang di tunggu-tunggu para army akhirnya rilis. Tentu saja bangtan makin di sibukkan dengan berbagai performance yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi hubungan jimin dan yoongi sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Di atas panggung mereka akan terlihat seperti biasa. Seakan-akan tak ada masalah di antara mereka. Namun jika mereka telah kembali ke dorm, hubungan mereka kembali dingin.

"Yoongi hyung kau sudah selesai?" Ujar jongkook saat melihat yoongi meninggalkan meja makan terlebih dahulu, bahkan makanannya pun tidak habis

"Aku sudah kenyang" balasnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar yang ia tempati saat ini

"Aku selesai" ujar jimin dengan cepat kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang makan mereka entah kemana

"Haaah, aku tidak nyaman dengan suasana dorm kita saat ini" ujar taehyung

"Aku juga hyung, aku ingin melihat suga hyung yang dulu, dan juga jimin hyung yang selalu ceria" ujar jongkook yang kini mulai tak selera makan lagi

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan makanan kalian" ujar seokjin dengan bijak

"Baiklah hyung" jawab taehyung dan joongkook bersamaan

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya yoongi mencoba menghubungi manager mereka, ia sudah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana disini. Ia tidak ingin merusak bangtan hanya kerena masalahnya dengan jimin

"Hyung bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" Ujar yoongi saat manager mereka mengangkat telfon darinya

"Ada apa yoongi?" Tanya sang manager

"Ada hal yang penting ingin ku bicarakan" balas yoongi

"Baiklah aku sekarang berada di studio, datanglah kemari" ujar sang manager

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana hyung" balas yoongi kemudian menutup sambungan telfonnya

studio

"Hyung aku ingin bicara serius jadi tolong dengarlah baik-baik" ujar yoongi dengan serius. Kini mereka telah berada di studio.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Terlihat sangat serius" balas sang manager

"Aku ingin keluar dari bangtan" ujar yoongi pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"APA!? Jangan main-main Min yoongi!"balas sang manager. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan yoongi tadi.

"Aku serius hyung" balas yoongi sambil menatap wajah manager mereka

"Jika penyebabnya adalah masalah mu dengan jimin... Aahh! Berfikirlah dewasa min yoongi, profesionallah sedikit" ujar sang manager dengan emosi

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung" balas yoongi dengan suara bergetar

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti HAH!" Ujar sang manager dengan suara yang mulai meninggi

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan... aku...aku...hiks" yoongi tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya

Sang manager yang melihat yoongi menangis hanya bisa membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia bisa apa jika menginginkan hal ini. Malam itu juga mereka berdua Yoongi dan sang manager menemui CEO mereka untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri yoongi dari grup bangtan. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut, mengapa tiba-tiba yoongi ingin mengundurkan diri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mngehalang-halangi yoongi untuk tetap berada disini. Dan malam itu juga seorang Min yoongi keluar dari group BTS yang telah membesarkan namanya

"Dari mana kau hyung? Ini sudah sangat malam untuk berjalan-jalan" ujar jimin saat melihat yoongi baru saja memasuki dorm mereka

"Oh.. kenapa kau belum tidur jimin" tanya yoongi

"Aku menunggumu, duduk lah disini" ujar jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan sofa yang ia duduki

"Baiklah" balas yoongi kemudian duduk di tempat yang jimin tunjukan

"Hyung kumohon dengankan aku kali ini saja" ujar jimin dengan serius

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya" balas yoongi

"Pada awalnya aku dan namjoon hyung memang membuat taruhan ini untuk menaklukkan mu hyung, karena bagi kami berdua hyung adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan. Aku menyetujui permainan ini dan mulai mendekatimu sampai kita berdua berpacaran. Awalnya perasaan ku pada mu hanya sebuah ambisi untuk memenangkan taruhan yang kami buat. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan aku mulai merasakan hal yang lain hadir dalam diriku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka, aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan yang lain, aku juga tak suka saat kau menyebut nama mereka di depanku. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, rasa ambisiku terganti oleh rasa cinta ku hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan itu bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan" ujar jimin yang kini menetap lurus ke arah yoongi. Ia penasaran dengan respon yang akan yoongi berikan

"Kau tau jiminie, kadang seseorang harus merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum menemukan yang tepat" balas yoongi kemudian balas menatap jimin. Aah ia pasti akan sangat merindukan wajah ini

"Hyung aku mencintaimu" ujar jimin, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan yoongi

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, tapi rasa sakit yang aku terima seakan-akan menekan jantungku sehingga setiap aku melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku sulit bernafas" balas yoongi dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya

"Hyung percayalah padaku" jimin akhirnya meloloskan air matanya yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya

Yoongi yang melihat jimin menangis akhirnya ikut terisak. Yoongi menguap air mata yang ada di wajah jimin kemudian ia mengusap bagian wajah jimin yang lain

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" ujar yoongi

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan hyung kesayangannya itu merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Seakan-akan yoongi akan pergi meninggalkannya

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Kau akan selalu melihat wajah ku" ujar jimin kemudian memeluk yoongi dengan erat

"Tersenyumlah jiminie..berbahagialah... tampa ku" balas yoongi sambil terisak di dalam pelukan jimin

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak bisa tampa mu" balas jimin

"Kau bisa! Kau adalah jimin ku yang kuat.. jiminku yang tangguh.. jimin ku yang hebat.. jimin ku yang pantang menyerah.. kau adalah jimin ku.." ujar yoongi sambil menangkup wajah jimin yang basah karena air mata. Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk menangis dan menangis

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya, ahh kepala sangat pusing setelah menangis semalam bersama yoongi. Mengingat yoongi, jimin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar hyung tersayangnya itu. Namun saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut jimin di sambut oleh kesunyian. Ada yang berbeda dari kamar yoongi. Kamar yoongi kali ini terlihat sangat rapih dan juga...Hampa... jimin kemudian berjalan kearah meja yang selalu yoongi gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Ia menemukan sebuah surat yang terletak dengan begitu rapi di atas meja tersebut.

 _Hai untuk orang yang membuka surat ini, aku berharap ini adalah kau jin hyung._

 _Aku sebernarnya bingung ingin menulis apa, Tapi aku tetap harus menulisnya kan._

 _Ternyata membuat surat tidak semudah membuat sebuah lirik_

 _Hyung, jika kau membuka surat ini maka aku sudah pergi._

 _Maafkan atas kelakuan ku ini_

 _Hyung jangan mencariku, aku baik-baik saja_

 _Maaf juga atas ketidaknyamanan yang tercipta karena masalahku dan jimin._

 _Dan tentang jimin..._

 _Jangan pernah salahkan dia atas keputusanku ini._

 _Ini murni pilihan ku sendiri_

 _Semoga kalian sukses hyung._

 _Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian._

 _Salam untuk yang lainnya hyung._

 _Min Yoongi._

jimin tercengang saat membaca surat tersebut _'jadi ini maksud ucapanmu kemarin?'._ ia benar-benar tak tahu ingin berekspresi seperti apa. Bahkan air matapun sulit keluar dari matanya. Ia berjalan lunglai ke ruang makan dan langsung di hadiahi tatapan heran dari kelima teman seperjuangannya itu. Jimin menyerahkan surat dari yoongi pada jin, tentu saja jin kaget. Bahkan air matanya telah turun deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia membaca surat itu untuk di dengar para dongsaengnya. Mereka semua di landa keterkejutan.

"Min yoongi kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Gumam jimin, akal sehatnya tidak bersamanya lagi

"Yoongi hyung pasti menungguku.. Iya yoongi hyung pasti menungguku.."ujar jimin kemudian berlari keluar dorm

Melihat jimin yang berlarian keluar dorm, kelima anggota bangtan itu mengejar jimin, takut jimin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Yaakk Park jimin bodoh apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak leader mereka saat melihat jimin berlarian tampa menggunakan pengalas kaki. Untuk mereka cepat menahannya

"Yoongi hyung menungguku.. aku harus menyusulnya.. dia pasti kedinginan hyung..." ujar jimin sambil berusaha melepas kungkungan taehyung dan jungkook yang menahannya

"Ku mohon sadarlah park jimin! Yoongi sudah pergi"ujar namjoon

"Tidak dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku"lirih jimin kemudian jatuh terduduk di jalan

"Jimin..." lirih jin prihatin saat melihat jimin yang seperti itu

"Dia tidak meninggalkan ku! Min yoongi ku...hikss" akhirnya jimin meloloskan isakannya, keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan

"Kau lihat yoongi... ia benar-benar mencintaimu" gumam Jin

Tbc

Sorry buat typo2nya yee


End file.
